Mama Eda AU
by purpledragon6
Summary: Now on Fanfiction! An AU in which Eda is Luz's mother, trying to raise her human child in an inhuman world.
1. Mama Eda

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 1!**

**Summary: Just a fluffy drabble to start things off. **

***note: Eda is not cursed yet. **

* * *

**13 Years Earlier:**

Eda woke with both a start and a knot in her back. A sharp stick from her nest was currently jammed into her side, but even after removing it she found that she was still uncomfortable.

"Ugh... Am I ever going to get a decent night's sleep?" Eda groaned, looking over at the grandfather clock and finding that it was still very early in the morning. "And while I'm asking stupid questions- WHY ME!?"

Tossing her sore legs over the side of the nest, she soon remembered exactly what was making her so uncomfortable to begin with.

"Oh, right... The baby." Eda sighed, rubbing a hand over her swollen belly.

How far along was she now? It felt like a million years had passed- and yet like she still had a million years left to go!

"Can't I just transfer the pain over to my husband?" She muttered, attempting to push off the nest in order to STAND. "Stupid warlock... Always off doing MAGIC while I'm stuck here-"

With a final push, Eda managed to push herself off of the bed and onto her feet- and then she promptly fell back into her bed.

"Arh- its no use... Might as well just go back to bed and try again in an hour..." She muttered, shutting her tired eyes again.

This was how she spent most of her days now. Laying down, being sore, and NOT doing magic... But despite all of her griping, she was also very excited.

The next "Most Powerful Witch" in all the Boiling Isles was on her way- And the FIRST most powerful witch was her mother! The baby was Eda's to train (and corrupt) as she deemed fit! All she had to do was GET HER HAPPY BUTT OUT HERE SO THAT HER MOTHER COULD SLEEP FOR ONCE!

"Seriously kid!" Eda exclaimed, sitting up once again. "I need to sleep at some point before I go even crazier!"

With a grimace, she conjured up two extra pillows for behind her back- the most she could do in her current condition- and leaned back into the fluffiness.

"Just hurry up and get here so I can teach you magic and use the bathroom like a normal person." For some reason- perhaps hormones- the comment made her laugh a little.

She rested a hand onto her belly again, watching as it moved slightly and wincing as the baby kicked at her. Gently, she drew a Comfort Rune onto her shirt front, watching as the golden shapes flared up momentarily and then sank into her skin. Instantly the kicking ceased and she knew that the baby had finally fallen asleep.

"If only that worked on me..." Eda muttered, trying to shut her eyes again.

She was too sore to sleep- and too excited to even think of trying. A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips at the thought, and her hand found her stomach again.

"I can't wait to meet you, Little Luz."

* * *

"Hes late." Eda growled.

She paced (or rather, waddled) about the length of her kitchen. The breakfast dishes were piled sky high in the sink, but even she didn't have the strength to just magic them away. The empty coffee pot was what was really calling her name, but her doctor had warned her away from having any until the baby arrived.

This left her- cranky. To say the VERY least.

"If I see that good-for-nothing warlock, I'm ripping his ears off." She muttered, drumming her fingers against her tummy.

The baby, of course, responded with a soft kick- or a nuzzle. Eda could never tell what little Luz was doing in there. Sometimes it felt like a kick, othertime a duel.

"Don't kick me! I'm the one whose broom-banned until you're born." She huffed, "Daddy doesn't have to do any of this sitting and waiting stuff..."

She glared up at the clock, and then she glared over at the door. Eda glared so hard that soon her temples were throbbing and she felt even more like a trapped bird. Stuck in a metaphorical cage that was her own house! No magic, or fun to be had.

"Someone just shoot me... This must be what torture is like!" She exclaimed, pushing herself up quickly.

"I am Eda, for crying out loud! The most powerful witch on the Boiling Isle! I dropped out of school, refused to join a coven, and have unlimited access to my magic- And somehow I still end up stuck without anything because one of the really fun things I like to do came with consequences..."

Another kick. Perhaps a "Whats that?" From Luz.

"Sex." She replied to it.

At that, she went back go glaring at the door. Any minute now. That idiot would stepped in through that door and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Just as she did with any other idiot who happened to cross her path these days.

And not a moment too soon. The front door swung open and in stepped the warlock in question. Her more-boring-than-bread husband, Ian.

His huge, doofy glasses were knocked down to the edge of his nose and his butterscotch hair- usually tangled mess- was pushed down flat from rain water (how long had it been raining fof?). Eda watched him as he shook off his umbrella and set it against the doorframe.

"Edalyn- I'm home-" He called, and that was the final straw.

"And just where have you been!?" Eda snapped, "I have a baby here thats YOUR responsibility! Not to mention I'm pregnant!"

"I'm sorry. The business trip took longer than expected and the line at the grocery store was-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Ian. There are dishes and the baby is trying to kick her way out of me, and I'm tired and so bored!" As the witch ranted, she pulled at her hair, as if to emphasize how damn bored she was.

Her murderous gaze was set on his stupidly apologetic face. She wanted to slap him- or hug him? Eh, pregnancy hormones made pretty much everything a toss up- Or more of a toss up than usual.

"I'm sorry." Ian repeated, stepping foward cautiously. "I went and got you icecream, and King some more cat food."

Her fury softened almost immediately. Even the most boring of days could be fixed with icecream.

"Well- thanks- I guess..." She muttered, holding her hands out to recieve said icecream.

(It took everything in her not to go wide eyed over it.)

"You're welcome, dear." Ian replied kindly (damn him for being so cute!), "I'll go magic away the dishes for you now-"

... Now that Eda's earlier rage was gone (and now that she had icecream) she almost felt bad for lashing out at Ian. It wasn't his fault that all of this was clearly his fault, right?

"Oh no, you don't." She said, grabbing his wrist and all but dragging him towards their room. "I've been lonely and bored for too damn long. I want hugs and you to listen to my overly long rants while I eat this icecream."

"Thats fine, dear." She knew he would say that.

A small smile wormed its way onto her face. She'd never admit it, but she was happy to have him home with her and the baby. More so than she thought she would.

"Oh, and welcome home."


	2. Ian and Eda: Drabble

**A/N: This is when Eda, Lilith, and Ian still attended Hexside. Drabble! Of course.**

**(Oh, and in answer to everyone's question: Ian is part human himself. I was going to reveal this later, but the secret has been out on Tumblr and in the comics, so yeah. Thats how a witch and a warlock have a human baby.)**

* * *

_**Ian's POV:**_

_She startled him._

_From the moment her first laid eyes in the loudmouthed witch from his Hexes class, he knew she was special. A real wildcard. Nothing at all like her sister, Lilith, who occasionally tutored him after school. Lilith was quiet, stern, and reserved. She only saw her goals and didn't believe in failure._

_Nothing like Edalyn. Edalyn was bold, brash, always speaking her mind and mouthing off to teachers. When word got around that she no longer wanted to be in the Emperor's Coven- or any coven for the matter- Ian couldn't say he was shocked. The decision fit perfectly into how he always knew Eda to be... And he found it wonderful. Ian almost envied her for living her life out loud, magic untamed and unlimited. Everything he would never be at this rate._

_The young warlock so admired Edalyn for it. To him, she represented freedom, rebellion, magic in its pure form. Something their society seemed to have forgotten in their attempt to shove everyone in their own box and seal them off from their true potential. When they made Edalyn, not only had she broken the mold, she destroyed it completely so no one could cage her again._

_Something he wished he had been able to do._

_He wished he could be bold enough to just- do as he pleased too. Crazy enough to do spells unbound by any rules- Maybe even stupid enough to go ask Edalyn to hang out... Or something._

_"Face it, Ian... Theres no way the coolest witch in school would EVER want to talk to you." The young teen muttered, burying his face further into his book._

_"What was that?" Ian jumped, having forgotten that he was still studying with Lilith when he spoke._

_"N-Nothing, Lilith..." He muttered, quickly turning to page 4. "Lets just finish our homework."_

_Had he been bold enough, he would have burned that book into ash._

* * *

_**Edalyn's POV:**_

_Edalyn scowled as she watched her sister studying with a young warlock. That goody-two-shoes sister of hers was always looking for extra brownie points amongst the student body- and everyone always fell for it!_

_"Why do the cute ones always go for Lilly?" She muttered- before realizing what she said and shaking her head. "Not cute- but what do boys see in her anyway!? I'm the FUN twin! At least I have an actual personality!"_

_Eda huffed and folded her arms, continuing to glare at her sister and the boy from her Hexes class. That stupid, insufferable nerd boy who probably thought she was the craziest witch in school! Espeically now that word had gotten out that she planned to stay Coven-less. But no matter. At least she would be happy and powerful instead of being a stick-in-the-mud like her sister..._

_"Edalyn?" Eda jumped, not realizing her sister was now standing basides her. "Are you ready to go?"_

_"Yeah... Your little "study date" is over with already?" Eda snarled, slinging her backpack over her shoulder._

_"Yes. Ian finished his homework early." Lilith replied, "And it wasn't a date. I don't believe he'd be interested in someone like me."_

_Eda's frown deepened. Lilith always got everything she wanted. Boys, praise, power, the respect of their parents. She was such a prissy "perfect" witch. There was no way 4-eyes wasn't enamored with her._

_"He accidentally said outloud that he'd like to talk to "The coolest witch in school." ." Lilith went on, simply shrugging her shoulders, "But that could be anyone."_

_Eda stood, stunned for a moment, watching as her perfect sister left the library. For a moment, she almost felt- victorious? Well- she wasn't sure what she felt, but one thing was for sure:_

_She now had an admirer._


	3. First Date Drabble

**A/N: Another flashback chapter. This time its Eda and Ian's first date. **

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to go on this date with you?" Eda huffed.

Spending a quiet evening alone with boring-than-bread Ian from her Hex class was certainly NOT how Eda had planned to spend her Friday night... And yet here they were. Parked at the only table at McMagic's that wasn't covered in something.

"Um. You asked me out." Ian muttered, and Eda watched as he (nervously) picked at his frenchfries.

"Well, then I have no idea why you agreed." Eda huffed.

That much was true. When Lilith told her that Ian had actually WANTED to spend time with her, she was skeptic. When he actually admitted to it she was suspicious. The fact that he had even showed up was a suspenseful of disbelief.

"You twisted my arm behind my back and said I had no choice." Ian replied, looking up at Eda for the first time that evening. "And I wanted to hang out. Its not everyday someone wants to hang out with me."

"Don't give me that. You spend enough time with my sist-"

"Now now- shes my tutor. She helps me with homework." Ian said, "Thats the only reason I'm ever around her... And honestly- your sister scares me."

Eda barely had time to suppress her laughter. The thought of someone wanting to date her was ridiculous- But someone actually being *afraid* of her bookworm of a sister!? By now she was half expecting a show host to appear and tell her she was on a hidden camera show or something.

She only stopped when Ian lowered his eyebrows and stared at her with a serious expression. One that she usually only saw on teachers or other faculty members whenever they saw her.

"Don't look at me like that." Eda huffed, "Its stupid. Lilith is a goody-two-shoes who wouldn't break the rules even if it was to save her life."

"Thats precisely what scares me." Ian began, finally picking up a french fry and popping it into his mouth.

"Go on."

"Our society is made up of rules, and people who follow them blindly. With the "One Coven" rule, everyone is at each other's mercy if something needs to be done. You can't just do things on your own without the help of another coven, and its stupid."

Ian stopped, took a sip of soda, and continued.

"Yet your sister adheres to those rules passionately and makes sure everyone knows it... I can't say anything without thinking she'll report me for it, because as her "student" I reflect her and her work. Its like she wants to keep everyone in line before they even need to be."

Eda would never admit it, but now she was intrigued.

"So, shouldn't hanging out with me freak you out more? I could get you in trouble for WAY more than just talking." She mused, kicking her legs up on their table.

"Edalyn, at this point I don't think theres a cage big enough to hold you." Ian shrugged, "You don't seem like the type to rat anyone else out to save yourself."

"Darn right I wouldn't! I may be a wildcard, but I'm not a snitch." Eda smirked.

She was starting to like this nerd even more. Sorta.

"Well, there you have it then." Ian muttered, looking back at his food.

He looked at it the same way Eda looked at anything structured. With boredom and disdain. So with another smirk, she kicked her legs off the table and grabbed the warlock's wrist.

If he was going to hang with her, then they were going to do something fun.

"Come on. Let me show you how I get away with egging the principals house every weekend."

"That was you!?"

"Yep, and this weekend its gonna be us!"

And with that, the two ran off into the night, with Eda ready to cause some mischief.


	4. Nest Egg

Baby Luz finally arrives!

Chapter Text

**A/N: Baby Luz finally arrives!**

**Ian's POV**

* * *

Ian had always considered himself to be the level-headed one in the relationship-

Usually.

Before today, he felt like he was ready for anything. Every parenting book in the library had been read, they had the nursery finished, the hospital bag was packed and ready to go, the doctor was on speed dial-

And then Eda's water broke.

Now he felt less than leveled. He felt like a too-full can of paint that had just been tipped over- and then knocked unconscious by its paint-brush wife misfited magic. And then slapped awake by her twin sister. As that is exactly what had happened as soon as they had arrived at the hospital.

"Honestly, Ian! How can you expect to raise a child if you can't handle the birth?" Lilith huffed.

Ian was sure she had said more, but he wasn't listening. His head was hurting and his heart was ready to poud out of his chest. In a few hours time, he was going to be a father-

"I didn't faint by choice." Ian groaned, tossing the rag to the floor.

The warlock knew he should be in the delivery room with Eda- but her violent, magic contractions were proving to be a danger to pretty much everyone. (Well, except for the doctor and nurses in their special armor. Of which, he did not have.). Their doctor had just ordered him to step out when the misfire occured. It was best that only trained professionals be in the delivery room.

It gave the soon-to-be parent some time to gather himself. Some time to prepare, sort out his emotions. The most prominent emotion was nervousness. In fact, he was so nervous that he was almost certain the swirling in his head was from it and not magic. There was no way he would be any help to Eda like this (unless maybe if he switched bodies with her like she had asked- but no.) He was so nervous he felt like he was going to pass out again-

But at the same time, somewhere deep inside of him, he felt excited. Soon their little bundle would be there, and she would be the best thing to ever happen to them. And amongst that glimmer of excitement, he felt pride for his wife for how she was handling things-

Always the strong and powerful witch, she was. The warlock had absolute faith in her, even if he wasn't in the room.

"Ian. Are you listening?"

Oh, right. His sister-in-law was still there.

"No- I'm sorry. What did you say?" He mutteted meekly.

"I was just lecturing you on how ill-prepared you are and implore you to take up my offer to move in until you and my sister can care for the baby-"

"Lilith, my wife shot me with a blast of wayward magic while pushing a tiny witch out of her body." It was almost frustrating, "Other than that, we've got this."

It irked him that she was here. Neither he nor Eda had asked her to come along. She had invited herself. It felt more like having the Emperor's Guard watching them instead of family. Like they were under inspection- And maybe they were. It was hard to tell with this one.

"You didn't have to come, you know?" Ian huffed.

Right now he needed to focus on the impending baby-

"Of course I did. My sister is having a baby. My unfocused, reckless, undisciplined sister." Yep. Definitely under inspection.

"Lilith, enough. Your sister may be a tad unhinged- but shes been handling things amazingly. I have no doubts in her abilities-"

"This isn't magic related, Ian!" Lilith exclaimed, "This is a living, breathing baby that SHE is responsible for!"

"Might I remind you that this is MY baby too? You make it sound like she's made another bad choice and is doing this alone!" Feeling a bit more pride settling into his chest, he stood up, straightened himself out, and glared down at Lilith.

"Then why aren't you in there with her?" Lilith shot back. "Instead of hiding out here while she fires uncontrolled magic at medical professionals?"

That was it. There was the push Ian needed. Squaring up his shoulders, Ian turned swiftly and walked boldly back to the delivery room-

And then a doctor tossed open the door and he ran directly into it.

* * *

By the time Ian woke up, his head was pounding, but no one was hitting him with a rag this time. Despite the blurriness of his vision, he could tell he was no longer in the hallway. His head was pressed against something soft and familiar feeling-

Eda. He'd know her anywhere.

"Welcome back." She murmured. Her voice tired and horse.

Tired- Right! The baby- wait- where was the baby!?

"Where is-" Ian started,

"They took her to get cleaned up. Should be back soon." Eda yawned.

She nuzzled her head against Ian's, and in that moment they both forgot whatever pain they had been in. Usually, Ian would have just enjoyed the quiet, but it wasn't just the two of them anymore. He couldn't relax knowing there wad someone he still had to meet- and answer for.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Talking. That was a good way to keep him alert.

"Ian, you took two major hits to the head. I'm just glad you can remember your own name." Eda teased, "I'm just sorry I was behind the first one."

"Don't worry about it. At least we're both awake now." His hand slipped down and found her smaller one, wrapping it in a firm and reassuring hold.

"... Holy crap, Ian... We're parents." She muttered, eyes closing every so often. "And I'm loaded on pain killers and can still form complete sentences... I did good today."

"You sure did..." Ian smiled, stroking a thumb over her hand.

The old pride had returned to his chest. There was proof that his wife could handle anything despite what Lil-

"Where is your sister?" Ian heard himself ask.

"I overheard what she said. So I threw her out." Eda's free, sweaty hand reached up to cup the side of Ian's face. He didn't mind how weird it felt. "It's our little girl's special day, and I'm not going to let her talk smack about us. Let her take her crap back to the emperor. Don't care."

A large smile tugged at the corners of Ian's mouth. While he was sure Lilith would be back, it did him good knowing it wouldn't be today. They needed a calm, peaceful atmosphere to meet their daughter in.

On the far end of the room, the door opened, and a little pink bassinet was wheeled into the room. Inside, the new father could make out dark maroon hair. The same colour as his wife's. Time stood still then, and for moment he had forgotten how to breathe. The doctor congratulated the new parents, and left shortly there after to give them a moment.

"Go on. Go say hi to her." Eda muttered, and Ian watched as she drifted off to sleep.

She deserved it.

So, on shaky legs, the warlock got up from the bed and made his way over to the newborn. Her messy hair hung heavy and poofy in front of her pink, scrunched up face. He couldn't see her eyes yet, but he could wait. After all, it had taken her long enough to show up. All he cared about was that she was alive, and she was finally here.

All nervousness, doubt, pride, anger- anything he had felt before was replaced with pure, unbridled joy for this tiny little witch.

Ian loved her already, and knew Eda was just as crazy about her as he was.

She looked so perfect as she slept, and he didn't want to disturb her. With a faint smile, he kissed her little forehead and whispered his greeting as softly as he could.

"Hello there, little Luz."


End file.
